Angel's Series: Leonqiel Love Story
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: kisah cinta segitiga antara kim kibum, shin chanmin 2 orang malaikat dan choi siwon seorang manusia, apakah kimkibum dan Shin Chanming akan bersatu atau kah, kimbum berubah pikiran dan mencoba mencintai Siwon? haissss bingung bikin summary


**Sebelumnya Ri mau bilang WOW Silent Readernya masih tetep banyak yg mau baca ff Ri, gomawa ne, tp kalo bisa di review dong, kasih Ri masukan gitu, jangan baca doang, kalo emang gak suka yah maklumin ajah ini ff pertama percobaan juga, sebenernya niatnya mau di gabung tp Ri masih bingung kalo ada yg berbaik hati mau memberi tahu Ri gmana caranya menyambungkan chapter monggo dibagi ,tapi buat yg Review, walau hanya 2 orang skalipun makasih udh mau kasih masukan dan saran. untuk:**

**yeonRA137 : gak ada maksud seh sebenernya bikin pisah - pisah gitu maksudnya mau bikin 2 chap di jadiin satu, karena Ri masih bingung gmana caranya bikin sambungan chapt jadilah seperti itu, hahaha gpp kok Ri malah seneng di kasih pendapat sama Eon, masuukan juga, kyumin yah, setelah sibum aku akan bikin kyumin heheh**

**YunieNie : heheh hanchul shipper ne, eon? oke deh, ini cerita sibum kok yang aku buat, semoga suka ne :)**

**Leonqiel Love Story**

**Genre: Fantasy/ Romance/ Hurt/ Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Cast: Kim Kibum ( bayangin di Mv Happines/ handbook)**

**Shin Chanming ( Malaikat Perang)**

**Choi Siwon ( bayangin di Mv No other)**

**Jessica SNSD  
**

**Warning: Karena Author yang rada lemot ini masih baru, jadi yah mohon maaf kalo banyak ooc, typos and bahasa yang gak karu - karuan anehnya**

**Summary: kisah cinta segitiga antara kim kibum, shin chanmin 2 orang malaikat dan choi siwon seorang manusia, apakah kimkibum dan Shin Chanming akan bersatu atau kah, kimbum berubah pikiran dan mencoba mencintai Siwon? haissss bingung bikin summary**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita rakyat jaka tarub, alur di sesuaikan dengan cerita, dan ada tambahan yang berbeda**

* * *

**Aku adalah Leonqiel sang malaikat kecantikan, ini kisah cintaku, dmana aku mencintai si malaikat perang tapi si manusia egois Choi siwon membuat aku seperti ini**

Leonqiel POV

5 bulan telah berlalu, yah 5 bulan di langit setara dengan 2 tahun waktu di bumi sejak hyung - hyungku memutuskan menjadi manusia, zeyeqiel hyung atau biasa di panggil heechul memutuskan untuk menyerahkan nyawanya demi seorang manusia dan menyebabkan ingatanya di hilangkan oleh Tuan Besar, itu lah cinta sangat indah, aku Leonqiel malaikat kecantikan, entah mengapa Tuan Besar memberikan Tugas kepadaku menjadi malaikat kecantika aneh, memang iya, itu rahasia langit, tidak seperti malaikat lain Tuan Besar tidak menghilangkan ingatan ku semasa aku masih seorang manusia, semasa manusia namaku kim kibum, tapi nama itu tak pernah aku pakai karena namaku yang sekarang adalah leonqiel. aku tidak seperti 2 hyung ku itu, karena aku mempunyai sesorang yang aku cintai walaupun kita tidak mempunya hubungan, tetapi tak masalah buatku karena ku merasa lebih nyaman seperti ini. Dia adalah malaikat perang shin chanming, walau wajahnya seperti evil tapi dia sangat lembut.

dan 5 bulan aku pun terjebak di bumi karena, sayapku patah dan terluka parah karena kecerobohanku sehingga aku tidak bisa kembali ke langit.

Flashback On

**_saat ini aku sedang di bumi, di sebuah danau di sebuah hutan terpencil di sebuah desa, aku sedang membaca sebuah novel aku sering ke danau ini untuk mencari ketenangan, bila kalian berpikir kenapa aku harus jauh - jauh ke bumi untuk baca novel, jawabanya karena aku mencari ketenangan, di langit tidak bisa di katakan ribut hanya saja bising sama saja yah hehehe, yah saat aku sedang membaca aku mendengar sebuah suara cicitan seekor anak burung yang jatuh dari sangkarnya, aku menutup novelku dan membantu burung kecil itu kembali ke sarangnya, setelah aku mengembalikan burung kecil itu, aku mendengar suara tembakan saat itu aku berpikir musim berburu telah datang, dan sialnya aku malah tertembak di bagian sayap, sehingga menyebabkan keseimbanganku goyah dan aku jatuh, ternyata saat aku jatuh sayapku yang menghantam tanah lebih dahulu jadilah sayapku patah._**

Flasback OFF

Saat ini aku di sebuah rumah kecil milik seorang manusia bernama choi siwon, dia seorang pemuda tampan senyuman joker yang dapat menghipnotis berjuta - juta, ani mungkin semua Yeoja yang melihat, serta sepasang lesung pipi yang memperlihatkan kemanisan dirinya.

Flashback On

**_Sakit, yah sakit itu yang aku rasakan sekarang ini, aku pesimis jika akan ada manusia baik hati yang lewat sini dan menolongku, palingan seekor harimau buas yang datang untuk menyantapku, yah pasrah saja lah. 1 jam, mungkin aku terbaring di sini selama 1 jam, entahlah letih, sakit itu yang aku rasakan. sebelum kesadaran ku hilang aku mendengar sebuah panggilan, dan sesosok manusia mungkin karena kesadaranku hamir habis datang mendekatiku, setelah itu gelap._**

Flasback Off

5 bulan aku menjalani perawatan di bumi, aku di rawat oleh siwon -ssi, dia sangat telaten merawatku, menyebabkan aku lebih cepat pulih,hanya saja aku tetap tidak bisa pulang ke langit, karena tonggkat bulanku hilang. tongkat bulan pemberian Tuan Besar untuk menalankan tugasku, tanpa itu aku tidak bisa pulang, aku takut di hukum, sehingga setelah aku sembuh aku membantu keperluan siwon - ssi walaupun dia bilang tidak perlu, tapi aku masih tau sopan santun, aku sudah di rawat dan boleh tinggal di rumahnya tanpa membayar maka sebagai balas budi aku sangat rindu kepada malaikat perang shin chanming, aku berharap dia tidak melupakan aku.

"Kimbum-ah, kenapa melamun? apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanya siwon kepadaku, dia memanggil nama manusia ku

"Ani, Siwon-ssi, hanya saja aku merindukan teman - temanku, seandainya tongkat bulan bisa aku temukan" jawabku kepadanya, tapi entah, persaanku atau ekspresi dia berubah, karena ekspresinya seperti menahan marah

" Kimbum- ah, jangan panggil namaku seformal itu, panggil saja aku wonnie, atau, won- ah, pasti tongkat bulan akan ke temu kok.

, percaya lah " katanya kepadaku

"gomawa, wonnie" jawabku pecakapan itu, tiba – tiba suasana menjadi hening kembali. Hanya bunyi suara jam yang mengisi kesunyian.

Hari ini lagi – lagi aku datang ke danau itu, untuk menyendiri, di sela – sela waktuku membantu wonnie. Aku merindukan Namjachingu ku sedang apa yah dia, seandainya tongkat bulan itu tidak hilang aku pasti sudah di langit bersama denganya dan menjalankan tugasku.

" Chagia…." Haisss bisa – bisanya saat seperti ini, aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku, ayolah kim kibum sadar

Leonqiel POV End

Shin Chanming POV

"Chagiya….." aku memanggilnya dia malah, tidak bergeming sama skali, haissss, apa she yang dia pikirkan?

LEONQIEL, KIM KIBUM, CHAGIYA…" aku memanggil dia kembali berharap dia mendengarku

Shin Chanming POV End

Leonqiel POV

LEONQIEL, KIM KIBUM, CHAGIYA…"suara ini kan? Apakah mungkin? Aku membalikan tubuhku ke arah suara itu

"MWO, Chagiaya? Benarkah itu kau?" aku berlari kearahnya dan memeluk dia.

Leonqiel POV End

Shin Chanming POV

"MWO, Chagiaya? Benarkah itu kau?"tanggapan dia lucu sekali, wajah kagetnya itu imut sekali hehehe rasanya aku ingin menikahinya segera. Heh? Menikahi memangnya ada sesama malaikat menikah? Ntah lah masa bodo.

" Ne, Chagiya ini Namjachingumu yang paling tampan" jawabku sambil membalas pelukanya

Shin Chanming POV End

Author POV

2 malaikat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu melepas rasa kangen mereka, mereka duduk di pinggir danau, yah anggap sajah itu seperti kencan – kencan mereka yang tertunda karena leonqiel tidak balik – balik kelangit.

"Chagiya, Bogoship, aku tau dari tuan besar bahwa kamu terluka, tapi kenapa kamu tidak balik kelangit, setelah sembuh? Apa kamu punya namjachingu baru?" tanyaku kepada Namjachinguku yang manis tapi pendiam ini.

"Nado bogoshippo, chagiya. Aku ingin sekali balik ke langit, tapi….. sayangnya tongkat bulanku hilang, jadinya aku tidak bisa kembali ke langit, namjachinguku cumin kamu shin chanming tak ada lagi, jadi percaya ne denganku" jawabnya lagi

_Sayangnya kamu tak tau apa yang sudah di takdirkan tuan besar untukkmu chagiya, sampai saatnya tiba kamu adalah miliku dan tetap akan menjadi miliku. Aku tau itu_

"Sarange, chagiya" kataku kepada nya

"nado saranghae"

Kedua malaikat itu larut dengan suasana danau yang romantis, mereka saling berciuman mesra, sementara ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan marah.

Author POV End

Leonqiel POV

Senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan namjaching ku yang bertampang evil, tapi tampan hihi, aku dan dia janjian untuk sering bertemu di danau itu kembali. Sesampainya aku dirumah sementaraku tak terlihat 1 lampu pun menyala, mungkin wonnie sudah berangkat bekerja pikirku, yasudah aku melangkah ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamar. Aku lelah, baru merebahkan diriku di kasur aku pun tertidur.

Skip Time

1 minggu aku dan namjachinguku sering menghabisakn waktu di taman, setidaknya mengurangi rasa kesepianku, tapi aku jadi sedih karena wonnie seperti menghindar dariku, entah kenapa aku merasa sakit dengan sikapnya yang berubah – ubah kadang manis kadang dingin. Apakah aku mencintainya? Andweeee, yang aku cintai cuman namjachinguku gak ada lagi, mungkin aku sakit dan sedih karena wonnie berubah sajah kali yah.

Sore itu aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk wonnie, ingin memasakan makanan kesukaanya, aku menuju dapur, daerah yang dilarang wonnie untuk aku masuki, katanya dia takut kebakaran, karena kata dia pasti malaikat tak pernah masak, iya she memang di langit tidak ada dapur untuk memasak, bila kita mau makan tinggal ambil sedikit awan dan bentuk jadi makanan yang ingin kita makan, praktis kan. Tapi kali ini aku mau sedikit merepotkan diriku dengan belajar memasak.

Saat aku sedang mencari bumbu dapur, tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol sebuah tong besar, dan saat aku melihat kedalaman tong tersebut, bertapa aku sangat kaget, selama ini aku mencari tongkat bulanku ternyata dia ada di sini, pantas saja wonnie tidak mengijinkanku ke sini karena dia tak mau aku menemukan tongkatku dan aku pulang ke langit.

Brakkk

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM KIBUM? CEPAT KELUAR"

"KENAPA, SIWON-SSI? TAKUT KALO AKU MENEMUKAN TONGKATKU INI?" sambil menunjukan tongkat bulanku

"…" melihat mukanya puncat, aku tau dia kadet, huu, dasar manusia brengsek, padahal aku percaya sama dia, aku kira dia manusia yang baik, ternyata dia orang yang licik cih…..

"KENAPA DIAM? JAWAB SIWON-AH, AKU BERPIKIR KAMU MANUSIA YANG BAIK, MAU MENOLONGKU DAN MERAWATKU, NYATANYA KAMU MANUSIA LICIK, KAMU TUH SAMPAH CIH" setelah itu aku berlalu dari hadapanya, untuk kembali ke langit.

Nyatanya dia malah menarik tanganku dan mendorongku kea rah tembok, dia mengunciku dengan ke 2 lenganya yang kekar. Dia mencoba menciumku dengan kasar, aku mencoba berontak dari dia, tapi aku kalah tenaga denganya, aku pasrah tak melawan, karena ciumanya lama – lama membiusku, aku tau ini salah. Tiba – tida dia terpental ke belakang.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DENGAN KEKASIHKU, MANUSIA HINA?"ternyata yang menarik wonnie adalah chanming

"AKU, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKAN KIMBUM KEMBALI KEPADA KALIAN, KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA" kata – kata woniie membuat aku kaget, wonnie mencintaiku? Tapi kenapa harus aku?

"DIAM, KAU MANUSIA, KAMU TAK PANTAS BICARA CINTA, CIH… APA ITU YANG NAMANYA CINTA MENGURUNG DIA SELAMA 2 TAHUN DI BUMI EOH?"

Akhirnya terjadi keributan chanmig-ah dan woniie saling memukul, aku yang melihat itu sudah tak tahan lagi

"STOP…AKU BILANG STOP"

"…"

"…"

" Siwon-sii, kenapa? Kamu mencintaiku? Malaikat dan manusia tak bisa hidup bersama, jadi tak ada gunanya kamu mencintaiku. Cinta bukan suatu yang egois wonnie, cinta into memberikan kebahagian kepada orang yang kita cintai. Terkurung di sini selama ini, seperti hukuman mati buatku, aku kesepian wonnie. Dan aku hanya mencintai namjachinguku wonnie. Mianhe, lupakan aku, lupakan semua yang terjadi. Annyong".

" …. Setahun ini aku telah mencintaimu, mianhe karena telah membuat kamu terluka. Kejadian di danau, penembakan, itu sengaja aku lakukan KARENA AKU AKU HARUS MATI UNTUK BERTEMU DENGANMU, AKU RELA"

Aku sempat tertegun dengan kata – kata dia barusan, tapi aku tak mau terus –terusan di sini, aku ingin cepat kembali kelangit, sehingga aku meninggalkan dia.

Skip Time

Setelah aku kembali ke langit, aku menghadap Tuan Besar. Dia memberikan hukuman, dia memberikan pilihan kepadaku. Ingatanku di hilangkan dan aku di biarkan hidup sebagai manusia atau, aku mati memutihkan diriku dan kembali sebagai malaikat

"Leonqiel, apakah kamu tau, kesalah yang terlah kau perbuat? Saya juga tau yang kamu alami di bumi, apakah kamu mencintai manusia itu Bummie" Tanya Tuan besar kepadaku.

"Nde, Tuan, saya tau kesalahn saya, dan saya siap menerima hukumanya. Tidak tuan, saya tidak mencintai dia" Jawabku dengan mantap

"

"…. Bummie tegas dan berpendirian boleh, tapi kadang keluar dari jalan takdir yang ada juga tak masalah, jangan memutuskan dengan emosi, berpikirlah dengan baik bummie. Jadi setelah kamu tau jawabannya kamu datang kembalilah kemari".

"Ne, Tuan" Setelah itu aku pun pergi meninggalkan istana tuan besar.

Skip Time

Hari – hari yang aku lalu dengan memikirkan semua ini, memikirkan perasaanku dan hukumanku, membuat aku sedih, walaupun aku mencoba menutupinya.

"Chagi….. apa kamu tetap pada keputusanmu? Apa kamu tidak ingin memikirkan lagi"

"ani, aku tetap pada keputusanku dan tidak akan berubah.

" jawabku datar

" kamu tidak ingin, kembali ke bumi dan melihat siwon-ssi, chagi? Tanyaku padanya

" ani, buat apa, ada kamu di sini, kamu ajah sudah cukup untukku changmin"

Leonqiel POV End

Shin Chanming POV

" ani, buat apa, ada kamu di sini, kamu ajah sudah cukup untukku changmin" jawabanya, tapi hatimu bukan untukku

_Ada aku di sini, tapi aku tau sekarang hatimu hanya untuk dia chagi, apakah aku harus mengorbankan ini semua? seandainya __kamu tau keadan dia saat ini. Tapi kamu terlalu tegas bumi. Kamu hanya takut._

"Jinjaii" jawabku

"Ne" dia menjawab dengan senyuman, tapi aku tau senyuman itu senyum palsu.

Shin Chanming POV End

Leonqiel POV

"Jijai" Tanyanya padaku, perasaan bersalah mulai mengerubuniku seperti rayap yang kelaparan.

"Ne" jawabanku hanya itu yang bisa aku jawab dengan memberikan senyuman palsu.

_Walaupun ini alan takdirku, tak jadi masalah, asal tak ada lagi yang tersakiti karena diriku mianhe min chagi._

Akhinya aku pada pendirianku, teserah mau bilang aku malaikat bebal, batu atau apapun, aku cumin tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, aku memutuskan meenemui Tuan Besar.

Skip Time

Sejak keputusanku memilih memutihkan diriku aku tidak melihat lgi namjachingu ku, kemana dia, apakah dia sudah tau dengan hatiku, andweee, aku tak mau kehilangan dia, karena aku tau walaupun dia malaikat perang yang gagah, kuat tapi hatinya rapuh. Saat aku sedang mencari Changmin. Tiba – tiba aku dikejutkan oleh suara, yang sangat aku kenal. Ingin berpikir tak mungkin, tapi nyatanya itu dia.

"wonnie….. apa yang kamu lakukan di langit?"tanyaku kaget

"ini…chanming titip ini"

dia hanya menjawab sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat berwarna biru. Aku membukanya dan membacanya. Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir saat membacanya.

"wonnie…. Mianhe…."

"Ne, Bummie ah, saranghae" katanya kepadaku

" Nado, nado saranghae wonnie, bimbing aku ne, setelah ini" jawab ku kepada dia, dan dia memberikan senyum yang aku sukai itu.

_Dear My Angel_

_Annyong chagi… saat kamu baca surat ini, mungkin aku tak ada di dekatmu, tapi aku sudah mengirimkan seseorang yang memang seharusnya ada di posisiku saat ini. Aku ingin bercerita sedikit kepadamu chagi. Saat kamu terjebak di dunia karena kehilangan tongkat Tuan Besar memberitahuku bahwa takdirmu sebenarnya bersama siwon-ssi, bukan denganku, saat itu perasaaku kesal, sedih, kecewa dan sakit hati. Tapi saat aku melihat kamu yang sudah kembali ke lagit aku sadar aku tak boleh egois lagi, yang kamu butuhkan siwon-ssi bukan aku chagi. Tapi karena kamu yang keras kepala dan lebih memilih malaikat, aku sedikit kesal tapi aku mengerti yang kamu rasakan. Sehingga aku memutuskan menghadap Tuan Besar, mengorbankan diriku untuk menyelamatkan siwon-ssi, karena sejak kau tinggalkan dia sangat lemah. Tak apa chagi jangan ngerasa bersalah, karena pengorbanan yang aku lakukan karena kemauanku, karena aku bertemu dengan yeoja cantik dari bumi beberapa waktu lalu saat kita bejanju bertemu denganmu di danau. Dan aku memutuskan menjadi manusia, karena takdirku bersama yeoja yang bernama jung Jessica ini chagi. Jadi mulai skarang blajarlah mencintai siwon-ssi dengan tulus ne, dan jangan mencariku karena pastinya aku tidak akan ingat denganmu. _

_Ps: cinta adalah pengorbanan, pengorbana yang aku lakukan demi kebahagiaan seseorang yang aku cintai. Karena kamu sangat berharga buatku._

**Author Curcol:**

**Haiiiiiaaaaaaa, kenapa ceritanya beginiiiiiii, yang minta sibum ini aku buat ne, tapi mianhe kalo ceritanya kurang greget and romantic hiks10x karena author jarang baca ff sibum couple, karena kurang greget dan gak dapet feelnya huhuhuh mianheeee**

**Tapi sebelumnya Review pleeeeaseeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
